


Dreaming of Better

by ecriture



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecriture/pseuds/ecriture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace is a first year student at Hoenn U, Hoenn's very own university. During his studies he makes new friends and even begins to fall for one of the top students at the university. However, not everything is smooth sailing, as he has yet to find out. </p><p>Also described as: That University AU that no one asked for or probably wanted.</p><p>Tags will be added as the story progresses, ratings may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammatical mistakes I apologise, none of these chapters are beta'd

While attending university wasn’t an uncommon occurance for people of Wallace’s age, it was always difficult to explain the structure of the university system that stretched across Hoenn’s region. Being home to nine separate campuses was uncommon, while a lot of universities had multiple campuses, Wallace had always assumed it would be one or two, rather than the nine that Hoenn U seemed to have.  He supposed that as a newly appointed high school graduate that it could be seen as one of the unique selling points for the university, however that didn’t exactly make the application to study at the establishment any easier.

When it came to applying to Hoenn U, Wallace had mostly stared at the application form with a bemused look upon his face, wondering why on Earth Juan had suggested the damn thing in the first place. Being the father figure in his life, Juan only wanted the best for Wallace. He wanted him to get the education he deserved, at the best campus that would allow his faux-son to study there, thus pushed his want for Wallace to attend and do well in life.

It was common knowledge that universities would ask students to get a set amount of grades, Hoenn U was different were different in that respect. It allowed most people to study on their courses, but depending on what campus you were accepted into, depended on how well you had done in previous education. With a unique ranking system, people feared that their grades would never be good enough for the Ever Grande campus, and that they would be stuck at the bottom of the list in Rustboro.

However, while there was the unique grading system spread across the campuses, a lot of the potential students would choose a campus where they would feel more at home rather than concentrating on their grades entirely. Those who studied at Rustboro were more likely interested in the internships that Devon Corporation would hand out each summer, rather than the poor grades needed to enter. It was because of this that a lot of the people that studied at Rustboro would attempt to be friendly with the president, Mr. Stone, as he was the one who generally gave them out. 

The next campus on the list was Dewford. Primarily built for those who wished to study sports, including the science behind it, Dewford was often seen as the ‘jock’ campus. However, this did not stop the few geology and mythology students from taking their studies to the small seaside town. Having such an interesting carving in the local cave meant that more students were likely to study at Dewford rather than in the crater of the extinct volcano found in Sootopolis City. 

Mauville was often referred to Hoenn U’s ‘party campus’. This was mostly due to the amount of Fresher’s events that were hosted in the last week of September in the hopes that new students would make friends across the region rather than in just their respective campuses. Some of the students from other campuses would liken it to the Lumiose campus in Kalos, which would cause those who studied in Mauville to be agitated due to the rivalry between Kalos and Hoenn U. This was mostly due to bitter loses on Hoenn’s behalf when it came to sports events, but a bit of friendly rivalry between universities never really did any harm in terms of academia.

Lavaridge was filled with dorms of health and beauty student, alongside geology students who would spend their time spar and in the conjoining cave between the city town and Rustboro respectively. It is also claimed that few culinary students studied at the Lavaridge knew the reciepe for the region loved Lavaridge Cookies.  
  
The most average of all campuses was Petalburg. Located in such a small town, it was suited to those who weren’t ready to move to a larger town or city. Most of the residents in the area happened to be elderly couples or young families, making the area one of the safer campuses of Hoenn U, and therefore more favourable by the worried parents of first year students.

Fortree city was usually found at the end of jokes. It wasn’t that the students who studied there were unintelligent, in fact, when it came to test scores, Fortree was consistently above average with their scores. Those who studied at Fortree usually were the kind of student who were more relaxed, and enjoyed being high, both literally and mentally. Having the accommodation in the treetops of the city often lead to problems in the winter, but it was a unique selling point to the students who studied there.  
  
Next there was Mossdeep, a reasonably well off campus for those who wanted to study rocket science, or the creation of the universe. Although it was known for being near the sea, it had nothing on Sootopolis in that respect. Sootopolis was known for the highest rate education when it came to the Mythology of Hoenn, Geography and Marine Biology. Being the campus that was surrounded by the walls of the volcano it often made itself one of the two campuses that people wanted to study at. The first of which being Ever Grande.

Everyone who applied to Hoenn U would chose a campus they would want to study at before being put through a system and selected which campus they would attend judged by their grades. This of course never stopped students who were applying hoping that they would come out in the top 5% and be selected to study at the Ever Grande campus. Only the best of the best were allowed to study and 99.8% of students who left that campus would be put into employment within the first six months of having left Hoenn U.  
  
Wallace, although optimistic was hoping that he would have the grades and the skills needed for Ever Grande, but he knew, should his letter of acceptance (or rejection) say differently, he would have something to strive for in the upcoming months. Wanting to please his father figure, Wallace had asked for help from Juan when applying to the university. Asking for his advice on how to sell himself, how to revise for upcoming exams and even asking him to escort him to the post office where he would submit his application officially. 

* * *

  
Weeks passed by without a word from Hoenn U.  Wallace had almost given up hope that he would be accepted into the establishment until he received an envelope with his name scrawled across it in large cursive letters. There was nothing else that would distinguish the letter except from the wax seal with the university crest on. Gulping, his hands shook with anticipation. Taking a few shaky steps, he made it over to Juan’s office, knocking on the door rapidly until he heard the tired sigh and a faint: “Yes?” come from within the room.  
  
Peering his head around the door, he waved the envelope in Juan’s direction of view. His excitement was building from within him.

“It came! It finally came!” Rushing over to the desk, he placed the letter into the hands of his companion, watching as Juan would turn the envelope over carefully between his fingers, glancing at the small details that rest upon it. It came to his attention that the boy had yet to open it and find out the true results of his application.  
  
“Well, my boy, aren’t you going to open it?” Wallace blinked for a moment. He hadn’t considered opening the letter at all, he had mostly been so nervous about it arriving and now that it was here, he was too excited to think of doing anything else but show the one parental figure he had in his life.  
  
“Of course, of course.” He tentatively took the envelope back, running his nail under the fold that secured the letter. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the paper out, unfolded it and scanned the words that were imprinted on the page.  
  
“ _Dear Wallace_ ,” he began, nervously. “ _Having received your application to Hoenn University, we would like to offer you a place at our_ -“ Wallace paused for a moment. He wasn’t too sure if he was pleased with the result he had gotten, but he knew at this point, a place at any campus was better than none. “- _Sootopolis_ _campus this coming school year. Should you wish to accept this offer, please get in contact with us so we can arrange accommodation for your studies. We look forward to seeing you this up coming school year and wish you the best of luck. The Hoenn University Application Board.”_  
  
Placing the letter down onto the Juan’s desk, he beamed proudly up at his father figure. While it wasn’t Ever Grande like he had originally hoped, Sootopolis was a good campus to study Mythology, something that Wallace was extremely interested in. Not only that it meant that he would not have to travel as far to study. Juan got up, and enveloped Wallace into a tight hug. He had never been prouder of him.  
  
“Are you happy with this? I’m so proud of you.” 

“Yes, I’m happy. I can always work my way up to Ever Grande after all.”  
  
Frowning, Juan pulled back and looked Wallace in the eye. “Make sure that you don’t overwork yourself trying to strive for such a thing. While it might be what you want, it won’t be worth getting sick or stressed over.” Wallace laughed at that. It was like Juan to worry over his health.  
  
“I’ll be fine. You worry over me too much.”  
  
“Someone has to.” Juan moved towards the door of the office, leaving Wallace behind, slightly confused at the motion. “Come now, someone has a university to contact to confirm their place. After, we’ll celebrate and plan what exactly you’ll be needing to move with.”  
  
Smiling fondly, Wallace nodded and followed Juan outside of the room. “Thank you, for helping me through this process.”  
  
“Don’t be silly, my boy. It’s what I’m here for.”


	2. Chapter 2

During the upcoming weeks from when Wallace had received his acceptance letter, both he and Juan had packed what seemed like countless boxes of things. They contained the usual things you would suspect a young university student to pack, too much kitchenware, not nearly enough and more clothes than what would last the year. It was because of this Juan would find himself taking random items out of Wallace’s boxes, questioning why on Earth the boy would even need a slow cooker.

It wasn’t until the night before Wallace was scheduled to leave for the accommodation at the Sootopolis campus that he found himself overwhelmed with a sense of fear. Normally he would have thought that such a feeling was unnecessary, but it didn’t stop the thoughts that attending Hoenn U might be a terrible mistake on his part. 

Part of him deep down, knew this was just nerves about moving away from a sustainable life with Juan where he had never had to worry about his finances and whether or not food will be on the table, but in reality Wallace wasn’t even leaving the city. He’d only be across the city at most, which meant he could return to Juan any time that he felt homesick. But that didn’t stop his worries. It would be the first time from moving away from a family environment, and the first time in his entire 18 years that Wallace would be classed as an independent being.

He reached over to his desk, picking up the photograph that Juan had taken for him recently. In the photo, Wallace, his sister, and her baby daughter Lisia, were sat outside the tree that resides in the centre of Sootopolis. It was one of the few times that Wallace had been able to see his sister since Lisia’s birth, and he knew that with his upcoming studies it would make it difficult to visit them both. It had been suggested the three of them have a photo together so that he would have a constant reminder that his family were indeed, very proud of him. 

Wallace gently ran his finger across their faces, too busy in his own thoughts to have heard the door creak open, or Juan enter the room. 

“You know, you needn’t worry, my boy.” The soft vocals didn’t come to a surprise to Wallace. If anyone were going to notice that he was consumed with nerves, it would have been Juan. Placing the photograph into one of the open boxes that were littered across the room, he smiled slightly. 

“It’s not exactly something I can help.” He turned to look at his companion. “It’s the first time I’ll be forced to deal with things on my own. What if I mess this all up? What if I can’t make friends?” 

At this, Juan couldn’t help but laugh. The sound didn’t fill the student with much confidence, but it was somewhat relaxing to hear that his guardian saw some light in the situation before them. 

“Wallace, when have you ever had difficulty making friends, hmm?” He walked across the room, before sitting on Wallace’s bed. “I understand that you’re nervous but you know you can always come back home should you feel the need too. Just because you’re growing up and going on to better things doesn’t mean that there isn’t a place here for you anymore. You’re always welcome here, you’re my family as much as I am yours.” 

A small smile graced his face, albeit traced with small fragments of sadness. Of course Juan would be sad, he had looked after Wallace for so long, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t proud of the boy. Sighing, Wallace took a seat next to him on the bed, resting his forehead against the older man’s shoulder.

“I hope you’re right. I can’t help but think I should be staying here and that I’m doing something wrong.” 

“You’re not exactly going far. The campus is only on the other side of the city.” 

“I know that-“

“Then why are you worried?” Juan interrupted. “This is what you want, is it not?”

Wallace was quiet for a moment. He did want to study at Hoenn U, but having to adapt to a new environment seemed frightening. After a while he lifted his head from the shoulder it was perched upon and fell backwards so that he was lying across his bed.

“You’re right. Once I get there I’m sure everything will be fine.” He felt a light pat to his stomach before feeling the springs in his mattress move from Juan getting up. He watched him walk towards the door before he stopped. 

“Everyone gets nervous about university. I hope you don’t think you’re alone in that fact.” 

“Perhaps. Thank you. For everything.” 

“There is no need for your thanks, my boy.” He left the room, turning off the light as he went. 

Now with a lighter heart Wallace stripped off his clothes, to his boxer shorts and crawled under the covers of his bed. He would need a full nights sleep, after all – he had everything to move tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will my chapters come out regularly or be beta read. (Hint: Never)

Lugging boxes into the small car that Juan owned was a task in itself. While Wallace had few possessions and boxes, fitting all of the boxes into the small vehicle was more like a game of Tetris. Boxes were placed at odd angles with larger unboxable items being slotted into any gaps that either Juan or Wallace could fit them into. 

As Wallace carried the last of his boxes, Juan let out a hearty laugh. He found the idea that his son (for lack of a better term) would have chosen to pack the biggest box last, rather comical for some reason. Shaking his head, he took the box off of Wallace, pushing it into a slot on the back seat.

“You know, my boy, if you had any more boxes we would have struggled getting you into the car.” Juan removed himself from the back of the car, before leaning against it slightly. “Are you sure this is everything?”

Wallace nodded. The past few days had been filled with him packing various belongings into boxes, if he had missed anything he would have known about it.

“I’m sure. It isn’t as if I am moving across the country. If I have forgotten I’m sure I will be able to pick it up when I visit.” He smiled softly at the older man. “Which I will be doing, you can’t rid of me that easily." 

Juan pushed himself off of the frame of the car, and shut the door that was still open. Walking over to Wallace, he brought the young man into a hug, gently stroking at the hair at the back of his neck, ones that his hat had not been able to cover.

“As long as you remember what I said. You’re always welcome here; you’re my family Wallace.” He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the thought of Wallace finally going off and having his own adventure scared him. He wanted Wallace to be happy, but he also wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world, something he knew he wouldn’t be able to do. Pulling back, he pulled the best smile he could muster.

“Come now, we don’t want you to be late for registration.” 

* * *

Registration didn’t take as long as Wallace had originally thought that it might have. A few signatures, and talks with the Student Advice Committee and he was soon given his temporary card to enter his flat and a key to his new room. 

“The card will be replaced with your Student ID card once you’ve officially joined your course, have you decided what exactly you want to study?” The woman smiled kindly. Wallace couldn’t help but returning the same smile. It was friendly; something that he didn’t feel threated by and therefore felt safe. It made all of his previous anxieties about moving and studying elsewhere seem redundant.

“Indeed, I’ve enrolled for the Mythology classes this semester.” The woman smiled and handed Wallace a map of the Sootopolis campus. This was something that Wallace was glad about. While he had lived in Sootopolis for his entire life, he had never really taken the time to explore the campus that lied within the city’s walls. He had thought if he were to wander around the campus grounds he would eventually be mistaken for a tourist, and dragged into one of the seemingly nonstop tours around the city. Wallace had decided because of that, that he would only visit the campus should he need to.

Taking the map with a smile he noticed a small red circle on the dormitory blocks. Just as he was about to ask, the woman spoke once more, almost as if she could read the young student’s thoughts.

“That there is where you’ll be staying for the rest of the year. Of course by the end of the year you can choose to transfer to other dormitories or even other campuses if that’s your thing.” She waved her hand, making a vague hand gesture. “I believe you’ll be in a dorm with a few first years like your self, and a few older students. Although, if I’m completely honest I can’t exactly recall whom it was staying in Milotic 5 with you.”

Wallace nodded at the information, and thanked the woman for all her help.

“Hey, it’s no problem at all Wallace, we’re here for students. So if you need anything don’t hesitate to come visit us at any point. Our office is located in the main Origin building. Which is…” She gestured for the map back, only to point at a space in a large oddly shaped building. Looking at the map, Wallace could only guess that the building had been subject to rooms being added onto it rather than originally planned out to take such an odd shape. “…Located here. There will be signs posted around campus just in case you get lost anyway.”

“If I need any help or advice I’ll be sure to come and find you then.” With this, Wallace took his leave, and headed outside to find where Juan had been hiding during the whole registration process. It didn’t take long before Wallace saw him sat on a bench, reading what seemed to be the university’s prospectus while he waited.

Looking towards Wallace’s direction, Juan’s lips curled to one side before he placed the book under his arm and walked towards the boy.

“So is everything all sorted now?” 

“I believe so. I have my key, and temporary flat card, I think it’s just a matter of unpacking all my things now.” 

Moving closer to Wallace, Juan put his arm around the boy’s shoulder and pulled him into what could only be described as an awkward hug.

“Well then, my boy, we best not delay. We’ll bring the car around and you can give me the directions to where it is you’ll be staying at.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part is, you won't be waiting 5 years for the next chapter, and someone else turns up. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they had reached the Milotic block of flats, it took Wallace and Juan a little while to work out how to reach the fifth flat. The block of flats itself was split into two halves with a joint winding staircase in between the two. On one half had all the odd flats: 1, 3 and 5, where as the other held the even: 2, 4, 6. 

Wallace had suggested to Juan that he should venture up to the flat and acquaint himself with his new flatmates before they took the boxes out from the back of his car. Nodding, Juan agreed. 

“Would you like me to come with you?” Wallace frowned at this. It was unlike his father figure to ever show his insecurities and doubts towards him. 

“Of course I would. I want my family to be here with me while I make the move to university. You’re not worried that you’ll be the only old man making sure their kid is settle in are you?” The way that Juan turned away for a moment with a slight blush had told Wallace that his assumptions had been correct. “Well you won’t be. Now come on.” He gently pulled on his mentor’s arm before getting out of the car himself.

With a sigh, Juan could feel in the pit of his stomach how silly he was being, however he didn’t want to mess anything up for Wallace. He wanted to make sure that he would get the best start to university life as he possibly could and understood that if that meant having an ‘old man’ like himself sit in the car while he introduced himself, then so be it. 

He could see that Wallace was outside the vehicle watching him, waiting. Smiling, shaking his head, Juan unbuckled himself from the car, and joined the Sootopolian student. 

“Do you really think I’m that old my boy?” He asked, as he locked the car up. While there was security on the campus neither of them trusted the fact they’d come rushing over if someone started to take boxes out of the car. 

“Ah! Of course not, it’s a figure of speech – it’s usually referred to fath-“

“I know what it is in reference to, I may be getting on a bit, but I am not dim witted, you know.” Juan laughed. “Thank you though.” He spoke softly.

 Wallace didn’t need to ask what he was being thanked for. He knew that Juan had a part of him that would always see him as his dad, even if they weren’t blood related. 

It didn’t take too long to get to the top of the flats. Two flights of stairs were never too much trouble, but Wallace did have to wonder just how tiring the task of carrying everything up will be, but he was sure the both of them could manage it. 

Pressing the card he was given against the door fob, Wallace waited for the light to turn from orange to green before pushing the door open. Inside, he was greeted with a hallway filled with various sized boxes in various states of emptiness. The hallway had five doors, three along one side, and two on the other, only three of which were open, although with a set of concerned parents hanging in the doorway.

Suddenly one of the closed doors opened wide open, to reveal a woman with lilac hair. She wore a light blue playsuit and what seemed to be aviation goggles the top of her head, causing the sides of her long hair to flick up, almost in the shape of wings. Wallace was stunned for a moment.

“Was that the door?” She spoke before turning to see her new flatmate standing before her. “A little birdy told me we’d be getting a first year, I just hadn’t expected them to be as cute as this.” 

“Excuse me?” Wallace uttered out.

“Oh don’t mind me, I’m only teasing. I’m Winona.” She extended her hand out before her and waited for the gesture to be mirrored before shaking Wallace’s hand. “I’m a third year here, well… not here exactly. I used to be at Fortree campus.” That caught Wallace’s attention. As someone who wanted to move up to the Ever Grande campus within the next year, it was nice to know that one of his flatmates happened to have achieved the very thing he was aiming to do. 

“This is my first year at Sootopolis however, and I’m excited to be studying here. The accommodation already seems more homely than back in Fortree.” 

“Is it really true that the accommodation there is similar to a tree house.” The sigh that Winona made showed just how much she must have heard this question.

“They are actual houses in the trees, however it’s just… cold in the winter. The wind gets in. You eventually get used to the Fortree way of living, but I had lived there my entire life before attending the campus there so I was pretty much used to it.” She shrugged. “Besides, enough about me, I haven’t even got your name chicken.” She beamed. 

“I suppose that would have been useful. I’m Wallace, and this is my guardian, Juan.” At this he gestured backwards towards the older man, causing Juan to fill up with pride for Wallace. He hadn’t expected that he would be introduced also. “If I can be honest Winona, I’m a little surprised that you came out to greet me so suddenly.” 

“Well I wanted to give everyone the warmest of welcomes. I know how hard it can be moving into university not knowing anyone and I didn’t want you to feel that you didn’t have anyone to talk to straight of the bat.” Wallace couldn’t help but notice that there was no one there with her and began to wonder if she had anyone to see her off at all, but he knew not to ask. It wouldn’t have been right of him to do so.

Before Wallace could get another word in, his attention was brought to two people leaving and another one of his flatmates hanging their head out of their room. 

“Hey Winona, when is this party at Mauville happening? I know I may look like a wreck all the time, but it’s been ages since I’ve been to a party there and I’m so ready.” He said. 

“I almost forgot!” She turned her attention to Wallace. “There is a fresher’s event tonight at Mauville, the four of us will be going and we were hoping you’d like to tag along too. If drinking isn’t your thing there will always be soft drinks available and such.”

“That sounds great, I’d love to meet more people after all.” Winona grinned at his response. 

“Perfect, I’ll allow you to unpack and settle in, if you need anything I’ll be in room one, it’s the one next to yours.” He nodded at this and walked over to his new room, unlocking the door and slipped into the small room, allowing Juan to follow. 

As soon as he heard the door quietly click behind him and his father figure, he found himself slumping forward onto the uncovered mattress on his bed. It wasn’t anything luxurious by any means, but it was still soft enough that Wallace knew he would be able to sleep on it with no qualms. 

“Well she seemed friendly.” Juan spoke as he sat down on the small computer chair that the accommodation provided. “At least you don’t have to worry about not fitting in, my boy, at least one of them seemed to take a liking to you.” He laughed.

“It seems that way, doesn’t it?” Wallace decided that he no longer wanted to lay on his bed, and so pushed himself up, so that he would be leaning against the wall, facing Juan. “I suppose we should go get the boxes at some point, but if I can be truthful I must admit that just meeting two of my flatmates has left me quite exhausted.” 

“You’ve got another two to go yet…” 

“Oh heavens, you’re right.” The two of them laughed together. Once their laughter had settled down, Juan got up and gently tapped Wallace on the leg, signalling that he should also arise. 

“Come on now, we best get your boxes up here.”  Wallace nodded with a small ‘hm’, and followed Juan making sure to keep the door open while they left. It would make it easier for them to come back and place the boxes down.

* * *

A few hours, and a small check up from Winona later, the pair of them had finished unboxing all of Wallace’s belongings and put them in their desired spaces. While the room still looked rather plain, Juan had told him that he would soon fill his walls with things to make it more homely. 

The only homely item that Wallace seemed to have with him was the photo of himself, his sister and Lisia, which he had decided he would keep on the windowsill. It was the perfect place that he could look at it from almost any point of the room.

“You know we really ought to have a photo of the two of us, it isn’t really fair that they have the only family photo. Wasn’t it always you telling me that I was your family as much as I was yours?” Wallace let out a breath of laughter. Juan turned his head at this as he watched the younger of the two pull out his phone and pull up the camera app before placing the device before them.

Once Wallace was pleased with the positioning of themselves and the device, he took multiple photos, some serious and some with pulled amusing faces, all the while leaving Juan with a confused expression. It was only after he was satisfied with the amount that he began to flick through them all. He picked out a photo in which he was winking, his tongue out playfully and one finger in the screen, with Juan looking less confused and brought it into a photo-editing app. He placed various star stickers on the image, in various pastel shades before he showed Juan. 

“I’ll print it off and frame it when I have the time.” Wallace said, almost sheepishly, before he was pulled into a sudden hug. “What’s this all about Juan?”

“I’m going to miss having you around. That’s all.” Wallace laughed and patted him on the back gently, a comforting gesture that Juan himself had used of Wallace numerous times during the years they had lived together.

“I’m still in the city as before, I promise I’ll come and visit. I’m not about to ignore you as if you hadn’t been there for me all these years. Believe it or not you’re the only person I would even consider to call my father, even if we’re not exactly related.” This only earned a tight squeeze from Juan.

“You know, that’s the first time you’ve ever called me your father. I – I’m honoured to have someone so grown up and mature, someone so smart and gifted consider me worthy enough of being their dad.” Wallace had to laugh at this.

“Just because it may be the first time I’ve ever uttered the words to you, doesn’t mean that the statement any less true. You were there for me more than my actual father was, and, well… I appreciate that more than you would think.” Juan smiled into Wallace’s shoulder before pulling away, wiping at his eyes slightly. 

“I don’t know what came over me, my boy.”

“I thought all parents got emotional when their children left for bigger and better things.” This caused Juan to smile once more. It was a sight that pleased Wallace greatly. He didn’t wish to see him upset over anything, and he certainly didn’t want to be the cause of it.

Juan glanced at his watch, noticing that it was the late afternoon.

“I suppose I should let you introduce yourself to everyone.” He detached himself from Wallace’s arms and stood, brushing his clothes to rid them from any wrinkles that may have occurred from their hug. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ring.”

“I won’t.” Wallace also stood, and gestured to the door. “Let me walk you out at least.” 

The walk down the corridor was silent; Wallace opened the front door of the flat for Juan and watched as he hovered awkwardly, clearly not really wanting to leave yet. 

“Have a good time tonight Wallace, don’t do anything silly now.” 

“I won’t, dad.” He smiled and leant across the door, watching the smile cross Juan’s face, brighter than what he had seen all day. 

“I’m only a phone call away.” 

“I know. I’ll ring you. I promise.” With that, Wallace watched as Juan walked down the steps and into his car. He waved the man off and waited until his small little car was out of sight before heading back into his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this isn't even the extent of the Juan feels you're going to get.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed as if it only took the soft clicking of the main flat door closing shut for Wallace to break down into tears. It took a lot for Wallace to become emotional like this, although he supposed that it wasn’t every day that you had to leave your family behind in order to better himself. He knew that he shouldn’t feel bad about the situation. After all, he was still in Sootopolis and Juan was never truly far away, but now that he had his own living space, it became apparent just how big of a step he had taken with his life and education.

Because of this sudden moment of realisation, he didn’t hear the door before him open, nor did he witness the woman standing there. Winona had a sad, but understanding look on her face. Given her previous years in university accommodation she had become accustomed to the forlorn looks on fresher’s faces when their family members had decided it was time to take their leave.

“Come on little Rufflet, it isn’t so bad.” She extended her arm out towards her new flatmate, indicating that it was okay for him to fall into an embrace of comfort. Wallace took the offer, trying not to sniffle into her playsuit. “You know, I know what will make you feel better. We’ll get some drinks down your neck and head out to Mauville. Who knows, maybe you’ll make some new friends or meet your classmates. Fresher’s events are usually the highlight of the social calendar.”

Wallace pulled back a moment to think about the offer. 

“I suppose it would do me no harm to go out, after all, Juan did tell me to enjoy myself.” Winona couldn’t help but laugh. It didn’t surprise her that Wallace’s family was still on his mind, and she suspected that would be the case for a while – given that this was most likely the first time in his life that he would have had to take an independent leap like this.

“That’s the spirit, you just have to shake your feathers a bit and let your hair down. I promise you, everything will be fine.” She smiled, before heading her way towards Wallace’s new room.

“Wait, where are you going?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re going to need an outfit that doesn’t scream ‘I’ve been busy moving home all day’ and one that says ‘Hi I’m guy you’ll want to be friends with for the next three years’” By the time Wallace was able to catch up to his new friend, Winona had already taken the liberty of removing half of the items from his wardrobe. “This skirt isn’t really your colour. Red seems too vibrant, you’d probably do much better with blues, greens, and purples.”

“That’s what you’re picking up on? The colour and not that I even have a skirt in the first place?”

“You’re saying this like I’m going to care if you have one. If you want to wear a skirt or a dress, that’s fine. That’s what makes you comfortable. It’s like how I’d prefer to wear a playsuit. Just because society claims females have to wear them doesn’t mean that other genders can’t too.” It was at that point, with a soft smile on his face, that Wallace knew that he had made one of best choices in letting Winona be friendly towards him.

“Thanks.”

“You have nothing to thank me fo- Oh, this is nice.” Winona pulled out a purple crop top from the back of the wardrobe, on the hanger laid a translucent turquoise scarf. “Now all we need is…” She opened a drawer, looking through various different colours of trousers before she happened upon a pair of white skin-tight jeans. “Perfect, I’m sure you can work out the rest?”

“You didn’t have to do this, I have been able to dress myself for the past 18 years…” The pair of them laughed.

“But it is more fun this way. Now hurry, get this on and some shoes and meet me in the kitchen, there is only so many shots a person can pour on their own before drinking alone gets boring.”

\--

After three rounds of cheap vodka shots, Winona had the idea of calling up a taxi from Gogoat. Something that Winona was glad about was that, while Sootopolis was an island, having undersea tunnelling that connected it to the main land made it much easier to travel from campus to campus. It was a system that the Devon Corporation had put in almost five years ago and had come in handy for getting to any of the islands that scattered the Hoenn region.

While she rang the company, Wallace grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge, uncapped them and waited for his friend’s return.

“They said it’s going to take a little while, lots of people seem to be heading out from Mauville and its not exactly easy to get to us, so how about we play a little game?”

“A game?” 

“’Never Have I Ever’. Ever played?” Wallace only gave a slight glare in response.

“Never have I ever played ‘Never Have I Ever’.” He laughed and took a swig of his drink, indicating that he did in fact know the rules. Winona was a little taken aback by this but took a swig of her drink regardless.

“Okay, smart ass, this one is a bit of a specific one, so I doubt you’ll end up drinking to it. Never have I ever, shoved an entire cheeseburger up my arse.” Winona stared at her companion in the hopes of getting some kind of reaction. Wallace choked on his breath a little.

“Who would even do that? Is that safe? Is it even possible?” 

Winona shrugged and laughed before taking a long drink from her bottle. 

“I’m not sure on how truthful it was, but I know a guy that claimed to have done such a thing.” A soft giggle escaped her lips. “I wonder if there is any chance of the two of you meeting.” 

“I guess I’ll have to ask them myself.” Wallace took a gentle swig of the bitter tasting liquid. It has hard to think of scenarios on the spot like this and he wondered what exactly Winona would be comfortable revealing of her personal life. “I suppose since the whole idea of this game is for us to get drink in our system faster, you wouldn’t mind more trivial things, right?”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Never have I ever kissed someone.” He took a drink, effectively ending the sentence. He watched as Winona’s expression turned from cheery to slightly irritate. 

“Is that really how you’re going to end that?” 

“You wanted to get this drink finished didn’t you?” Sighing, Winona decided than rather argue with her flatmate it was best to drink up and play him at his own, slightly less adventurous game. She took the bottle to her lips and began to think of more situations that would get the pair of them to drink.

“I give you a cheeseburger being inserted into someone’s arse and all I get back is some cutesy kissing? Right then Wallace, time to see what you’re made of…”

It didn’t take long before the pair were tipsy enough that they could feel the buzz of alcohol running through their systems, but aware enough of their surroundings that they didn’t slur too badly when the Gogoat taxi driver asked where they were going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is still originshipping.


End file.
